Wagner
'thumb|Wagnerthumb|WagnerWagner en Opera' Wagner '(Wilhelm Richard Wagner) was een Duits componist geboren op 22 mei 1813 in Leipzig. In het begin van de 19e eeuw bestonden er simpelweg gezegd opera's in Italië en symfonïeën in Duitsland.Hij was een van de belangrijkste componisten van zijn tijd en had een vernieuwde visie op de muziek en de kunst. Wagner schreef muziekdrama's en streefde naar een Gesamtkunstwerk. '''Gesamtkunstwerk '= Het door Wagner gerealiseerde artistieke ideaal van literatuur en muziek, samen met andere vormen van beeldende en uitvoerende kunsten, geïntegreerd tot één onlosmakelijk met elkaar verbonden geheel. --> Wagner had de vorm van het Klassieke Griekse theater voor ogen. Hij wilde namelijk een democratisch theater (Bayreuth-Festspielhaus) tot stand brengen, waarin iedereen een gelijke plek had zoals in de Amfitheaters. Iedereen mocht toeschouwer zijn in zijn theater, zelfs de joden. Dit is dan ook heel apart, wat hij was een overduidelijke anti-semitist, maar Wagner was zeker geen racist. Zijn muzikale voorbeeld was '''Beethoven '''en zijn dramatische/theater voorbeeld was '''Shakespeare. Wagner had ook veel overeenkomsten met Verdi: - beiden zijn 19e eeuwe componisten - beiden zijn inspiratiebronnen voor het nationalisme - alebei hebben ze historische opera's geschreven - zijn een soort rivalen van elkaar. Wagner had zich aangemeld om Aïda te componeren, maar hij werd afgewezen en daarvoor in de plaats kwam Verdi. Niettemin blijft Wagner een zeer groot figuur: zo is het Wagnerisme onstaaan, een stroming in het culturele denken van de vroeg 20ste eeuw. Er bestaat geen Bachisme of een stroming vernoemt naar een andere componist. Dit geeft duidelijk aan dat Wagner groots was en uniek. Hij inspireerde zeer veel kunstenaars. Na zijn dood begon hij zelfs nog meer te groeien. Wagner was (en is nog steeds) dan de enige operacomponist van betekenis die zijn eigen teksten van a tot z zelf schreef. Wagner wilde krachtig gestructureerde kunstwerken zonder concessies aan de zanger maken. Binnen zijn opera's was er sprake van één doorlopende muziek stroom : Unendliche Melodie. Dit is het door Wagner geintroduceerde compositorische principe bij opera, waarbij het onderscheid tussen aria en recitstief(gesproken gedeelten in een opera) geheel is weggevallen en waarbij sprake is van één onderbroken muziekstroom. Deze muziekstroom wordt door het orkest gedragen, dat daarbij gebruikt maakt van leitmotiven. 'Dit zijn telkens terugkerende muzikale thema's of 'herkenningsmelodieën", die een persoon, gevoel, object, symbool of herinnering voorstellen en die telkens mèt de veranderende situatie, een wijziging ondergaan. Het orkest speelt in Wagners opera's een veel grotere rol dan bij welke andere componist tot dan toe dan ook. Bovendien was hij de eerste die het orkest van het toneel afhaalde en onder de planken zette. Hierdoor klinkt zijn muziek op het toneel erg luid en bombastisch. Muziek en tekst zijn bij Wagner één. Hij maakt min of meer gebruik van de methodiek van het "symfonische gedicht". Zowel de muziek als de tekst vertellen een verhaal. Wagner was daarnaast de eerste die het publiek in het donker liet zitten en alleen het toneel verlichtte. Het gevolg hiervan was dat opera niet meer entertainment was, men was gedwongen om in het donker de aandacht op het toneel te vestigen. Dit deed hij onder andere door de ''sprachgesamt, de taal ging alsmaar verder dus de toeschouwer kon niets missen. '''Cultuurhistorisch aspect Naast zijn muzikale succes speelde ook het cutuurhistorische aspect van Wagner mee. Wagner werd gekoppeld aan het nazi/verleden van Europa. Hij was een overtuigde anti-semitist. Waarom werd hij gekoppeld aan het nazi-verleden? Hij was, spijtig voor Wagner zelf, de lieelingscomponist van Hiter. HItler heeft niet alleen geleerd van Wagner, maar werd vooral geïnspireerd door zijn eigen interpretatie van Wagners muziek. Hierdoor werd er een imago opgebouwd van Wagner. - Een andere reden waarom er een koppeling bestond tussen Wagner en Hitler, was vanwege Wagners familie: Wagners familie, had na zijn dood een zeer goede relate met Hitlers familie. Wienifried Wagner, de dochter van Wagner, was dan ook verliefd op Hitler: zowel letterlijk als symbolisch, vanwege zijn grote imago. In de 19e eeuw heeft Wagner zelf 2 artikelen geschreven over het Jodendom in de muziek. In deze artikelen gaf hij heel duidelijk zijn mening over de joden en ditw a sbepaald geen positieve mening. Hij zei namelijk over de Joden dat zij geen mooie muziek kunnen maken, alleen maar sentimentalistische muziek. De toon van deze artikelen was dan ook niets anders dan anti-semitistisch. Wagner inspireert het fascisme. Zijn muziek is altijd gekoppeld aan agressie en wordt dan ook in meerdere oorlogsfilms gebruikt. Een voorbeeld is de Apocalypse now: over de koreaanse oorlog, waar je Wagners muziek op de achtergrond van de massamoorden hoort. Voor Wagner was het belangrijk om een duidelijk beeld van zichzelf te vormen: over hoe mensen hem zien. Hij was een duidelijke vertegenwoordiger van wat Duits is. Ook was Wagner iemand die tegen de idealitische/politieke staat was, politieke macht was volgens hem slecht, alleen de kunstmacht is goed. Dit is dan ook een zeer paradoxale gedachte, want zijn naam wordt in het heden altijd geassocieerd met macht, terwijl hij juist tegen politieke macht was. Categorie:Die Meistersinger von Nürnberg, opera van Richard Wagner uit 1868